Heaven and Earth
by Lily-Finn178
Summary: [ShikaIno] There were many things about the sky that made him think of Ino. And there were many things about the earth that made her think of Shikamaru.


Just a little something that came to me in math class. I finished it in study hall, which was bad because I should have been preparing for my midterms...stupid midterms...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Heaven and Earth

Chapter 1

A Pig in the Sky

* * *

Nobody ever questioned why Shikamaru liked staring at clouds. His love for those fluffy white masses was as unexplainable as how he had managed to gain an I.Q of over 200. People always wondered what he was thinking when he turned his head to the heavens and watched as the clouds flew by at an agonizingly slow pace. But no one ever asked about his obsession with cloud-watching. Because all they'd get in return was a half-hearted mumble of the word 'troublesome'.

One day, though, while Shikamaru and his teammate, Ino, were taking a break from after training, Ino dared to ask, "What do you see in the sky that amazes you so much, Shikamaru?"

The lazy Nara genius looked over at the blonde sitting next to him. She was staring at the sky with a bored expression, obviously not as impressed with it as he was. Shikamaru took that moment to stare at his female teammate, before she could look at him again, and his oppurtunity to look at her was taken away.

As she turned back to him, she gave a questioning look. It had been a couple of minutes, and he had not yet said a word. Not even troublesome, which was a new record.

Shikamaru glanced at the sky, searching for an answer to her question. All he found was the vast sea of blue above him. Not that that was bad or anything. The blue hue of the heavens made him feel as though he was staring deep into those blue orbs known as Ino's eyes. And sometimes, if Shikamaru chose to watch the clouds at dusk, the purple tinge in the sky reminded him of the violet outfits Ino often wore.

In fact, there were many things about the sky that made him think of Ino.

For one, there was the sun. Its golden rays fell to the earth like Ino's hair fell across her shoulders. And even though the sun was a gold color and Ino's hair was an ivory-yellow-ish color, it still reminded him of the troublesome girl. They were both yellow, so who cared if they were a couple of shades off?

Then there were the clouds. Clouds, like Ino, had a mind of their own. At first, they'd look all cheerful and bright, floating in the sky while still managing to look beautiful. Ino could be like that, too. She could be happy and chipper one second, and (while she didn't float in the air), she managed to look beautiful despite training and missions. But then her mood would change in an instant and she would roar with anger or sob in grief. Then she would open up and pour upon all her friends the anger or sadness she felt. Much like a cloud when it became a gray lump during a thunderstorm, pouring rain on everyone while the thunder would cry down from the heavens.

Shikamaru stole another look at Ino as she turned away to survey the hill they were sitting on. He frowned as he came upon another realization. Above all things, clouds were untouchable. As close as they may seem, they were still so far away. Like Ino. There she was, sitting next to him on the hill, and all he had to do was reach out and pull her into an embrace. But he couldn't do that. She was his teammate, his comrade, his friend. Embracing her to show her how much he felt for her...was unthinkable. So she remained untouchable, out of reach to him, just as the clouds in the sky remained the same.

"Shikamaru, you still haven't answered my question," Ino told him, spinning her head to look at him.

Blinking because those wonderfully blue eyes were boring into his own, he yawned and asked, "What question?"

Ino pointed upwards as she repeated, "What do you see in the sky?"

The Nara followed her finger until his brown eyes rested on the vast blue above. A single cloud was moving along at a snail's pace. It looked like a boar running to who-knows-where. Smirking, Shikamaru answered, "I see a pig."

Two minutes later, Ino's brain had fully processed wehat he said. A moment later, Shikamaru was rewarded with a slap to the head an dan angry Yamanaka Ino stomping away. The Nara watched her leave, a hand holding his aching head. After a quick moment, a corner of his outh lifted in a smirk and he muttered to himself, "I see a pig. My troublesome Ino-pig."

* * *

So how was it? Did you people like it? I thought it was cute, don't you? Well, tell me what you thought of it, and REVIEW!

I'm planning on making this a two or three-shot. I already have the next chapter planned out in my head.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! The more reviews I get, the happier I'll be! And the happier I'll be, the faster the next update...maybe...some of my fans know how I can be with updates...but, nonetheless, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
